Ta perte, ma dépression
by estelle.choteau.3
Summary: Cette histoire raconte l'histoire d'Hermia qui va voir, en une seule soirée, sa vie qui va basculer d'un coup. Elle va tomber amoureuse mais cet amour va vite être brusquement arrêter pour un drame. Entre amour, amitié, trahison, haine, et mort, cette fanfic va montrer que dans un monde cruel comme le notre certaines personnes peuvent vous redonner le sourire ou encore des larmes.


Les arbres se balançaient doucement, créant leur propre langage, bruissant au son d'une mélopée inexistante. Le vent les caressait de son souffle aussi léger et soyeux que ces étoffes que l'on pouvait trouver dans les pays exotiques. Une myriade d'étoiles éclairait cette scène idyllique, tranchant sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre. L'herbe tendre, recouverte d'une fine rosée, semblait s'élancer vers le ciel, tentant vainement de cueillir ces fragments de lumières. Un coup de crayon allongea un buisson désireux de se faire remarquer par sa couleur d'un vert sombre.

Tout un univers naissait de la mine de son crayon, et ce sentiment de création berçait Hermia, l'enveloppait et le caressait. Dans pareilles instants, elle laissait son imagination couler sur le papier et elle dessinait des paysages incroyables qu'elle était incapable de voir dans le monde réel, en dehors de ce cocon rassurant qui était le sien lorsque les motifs s'entrelaçaient et s'accordaient sur le papier. Car en effet, au même instant, dans la vie réelle, Hermia était bien loin de cette forêt étoilée.

Assise sur le tout d'un immeuble, sa veste sur ses épaules pour tenter de faire obstacle au froid qui s'insinuait sous ses vêtements. Les jours raccourcissaient et l'air se refroidissait. On approchait de l'hiver. Frissonnante, elle resserra les pans de sa veste autour de son corps et esquissa la silhouette d'une jeune fille quand soudain, elle suspendit son geste …

Il lui semblait entendre des bruits … Etant dévoré par ce sentiment que tout le monde blâme, elle rangea prestement son matériel de dessin et tenta de se guider grâce au son lui parvenant surtout de sa gauche. Elle se déplaça précautionneusement jusqu'au bord de l'immeuble et s'accroupit contre la paroi humide du building, plaquant son corps contre les résidus de pluie qui achevèrent de la tremper. Retenant son souffle, elle scrutait les ombres environnantes qui s'épaississaient au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait, se répartissant bien vite de ses nuances orangées qui l'embrasait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Elle surprit alors une scène dont elle n'aurait pas dû être la spectatrice.

Une bonne dizaine d'hommes transportaient des boîtes assez lumineuses, semblant écouter des ordres éructés. Une jeune femme en particulier accrocha son regard. Les cheveux noirs, entrelacés de mèches rouges sang, attirait tout de suite l'attention sur son visage et ses yeux cerclés de noir, pleurant du sang à chaque instant tant les traînées ocre et pourpre se mélangeaient en harmonie avec la chair. L'inconnue parlait assez vite avec assurance dans un dialecte qu'Hermia ne saisissait pas, sûrement certaine de ne pas être entendue.

L'inconnue tenait dans sa main une substance rose et gluante. Quand Hermia compris ce qu'était la chose que tenait cette femme, elle sentit la nausée arriver de son estomac. Ce que tenait l'inconnue était un cerveau rose avec de fines pattes et des yeux. Hermia, sous le choc, laissa soudain tomber le crayon qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Le crayon s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit léger mais sec. La femme se retourna lentement et fixa Hermia dans le blanc de l'œil. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les hommes et elle leur fit un signe de tête.  
\- Une intrus ! Je vous ai déjà dis ce qu'il fallait faire quand quelqu'un s'incruste dans notre discussion !

Les hommes se retournèrent vers Hermia après avoir entendu l'ordre féroce de cette femme sombre. L'un d'eux s'élança, pris dans un tourbillon de haine, et il fonça sur Hermia qui ne pu avoir d'autre choix que de partir en courant dans le sens opposé. Elle s'avait pourtant que le fait de courir ne servait à rien, l'homme en noir était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Hermia décida de ne pas s'épuiser pour rien et elle s'arrêta net. L'homme la regarda intrigué. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'arrêtait comme ça. La bataille était-elle aussi facilement gagnée ? Il continua à courir vers Hermia quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres du visage d'Hermia. Il ne bougea plus pendant trente bonnes secondes. Allait-il laisser Hermia tranquille. Peut-être que cette histoire n'est rien d'autre qu'une blague qui lui fait son amie Akyla. Elle adore faire des blagues dans ce genre.

Mais non … L'homme frappa une première fois, dans le ventre. Hermia sentit soudain la douleur l'envahir. Pour elle, c'était insupportable. Elle sentait ses organes laisser place au point violent et froid de cet homme sans pitié. Un flot de vomit se hâta vers la bouche d'Hermia pour sortir à l'air frais de la nuit. Ne pas vomir, il ne faut absolument pas vomir. Hermia n'eu pas le temps de se rebattre du premier coup qu'un deuxième vint se placer dans sa mâchoire. Les coups s'enchainaient si vite. L'homme, n'était plus tout seul à frapper, c'était sûr. Au bout de dix petites minutes, les coups cessèrent enfin. Hermia entendait des pas précipités s'éloigner petit à petit. Ces bris de pas lourd et puissants résonnaient une dernière fois dans la tête vide d'Hermia avant qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil profond.

**A suivre ...  
****Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgent. Je tiens à avouer que le début n'est pas totalement de moi, ma meilleur amie m'a aidé a commencer et à me lancer dans cette histoire.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit début de fanfic :3  
****La suite ne devrait pas tarder, il faudra tout de même attendre un petit peu pour la lire ( elle est en cours d'écriture ) ^^  
****Allez, bisous mes petits lecteurs ! :p **


End file.
